Tidur
by whenthebearcries
Summary: Tentang Yoongi yang ngotot tidak mau tidur meskipun hari sudah subuh. / "Ayolah hyung! Setidaknya temani aku sampai aku tertidur. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali bekerja dengan tenang." / a MinYoon fanfiction. / RnR?


A BTS Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **Tidur**

 **.**

MinYoon / MinGa / Jimin x Suga / Jimin x Yoongi

 _...or whatever you call them._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

"Hyung, tidurlah~"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Tapi aku mengantuk."

"Ya sudah kau tidur sana."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di sampingmu~"

"Dasar manja! Tidur sendiri!"

Obrolan di ruang tamu _dorm_ BTS jam 3 pagi mengiringi eksistensi Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, sepasang kekasih yang sedari tadi berdebat. Yoongi tengah duduk di lantai, bersandar pada sofa yang tengah ditiduri Jimin. Tangan Yoongi sibuk menuliskan lirik-lirik lagu Bangtan untuk lagu-lagu yang akan dirilis dalam album baru mereka, sementara Jimin sibuk bermain dengan rambut Yoongi sambil mulutnya tidak berhenti membujuk kekasih gulanya itu untuk tidur. Sudah jam 3 pagi menuju setengah 4 sekarang dan Jimin sudah ngantuk berat. Tapi tetap saja bocah itu keras kepala tidak mau tidur kalau tidak bersama sang Pangeran Gula yang masih sibuk berdendang dan menggumamkan nada-nada di lagu baru mereka sembari tangannya menuliskan lirik yang sekiranya cocok.

"Hyung—"

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau tidur?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dan Jimin sudah tahu benar jawaban Yoongi.

"Setidaknya temani aku sampai tidur," Jimin memohon sambil kali ini menarik baju Yoongi di bagian bahu, mengekspos bahu putih mulus yang lebih tua. Yoongi menggeram lelah sambil menutup notesnya, memutuskan untuk akhirnya memberikan Jimin sedikit perhatian.

"Ranjangku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua."

"Pakai ranjangku." Jimin menyeringai ketika mendapati Yoongi mulai memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ranjangmu juga sama kecilnya, bodoh!" Yoongi meraung sengit.

"Kalau begitu disini saja."

"Heh?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung.

"Iya, disini." Jimin menepuk perutnya yang keras. "Di sofa. Kau bisa tidur diatasku."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tapi kerutan di keningnya berubah lurus, selurus dan sedatar pandangan matanya kearah Jimin sekarang. Yang lebih muda berdecak.

"Ayolah hyung! Kau hanya perlu tiduran diatasku sampai aku tertidur. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali bekerja dengan tenang."

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya naik keatas sofa dan merebahkan dirinya dengan hati-hati keatas tubuh liat kekasihnya. Hati-hati dan pelan-pelan, karena meskipun tubuh Jimin penuh otot, jelas Yoongi tidak mau menyakiti kekasih bocahnya itu.

Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Jimin, berbaring telungkup dengan dadanya yang berkontak langsung dengan dada kekasihnya. Diam-diam merasakan degup jantung mereka yang semakin lama detaknya semakin berirama, dan akhirnya menyatu. Yoongi merasa Jimin mungkin ada benarnya beristirahat sebentar, berbaring diatas tubuh hangat Jimin membuatnya rileks. Lebih-lebih dengan kedua lengan kuat Jimin yang memerangkap tubuhnya kuat, memberikan kehangatan ekstra.

Yoongi merasakan kesadarannya mulai melayang ketika sebelah tangan Jimin mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan pelan, seraya memijit lehernya. Tangan Jimin yang mengusak surai hitamnya membuat Yoongi terbuai. Berusaha keras mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, Yoongi mencengkeram lengan Jimin dengan lemah, yang hanya dibalas dengan desisan halus Jimin di telinganya.

"Ssh, hyung. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Bisikan Jimin itulah yang terakhir diingat Yoongi sebelum mata sang Pangeran Gula tertutup rapat dan Yoongi terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Jimin tersenyum senang mendapati nafas Yoongi yang mulai berubah teratur. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan poni Yoongi dari keningnya, kemudian mengecup kening itu lembut sementara tangan yang lain memeluk Yoongi dengan lebih erat. Rencananya berhasil membuat si gula tertidur.

" _Good night_ , hyung." Jimin menutup matanya sambil membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut Yoongi yang harum, berencana menyusul Yoongi secepatnya ke alam mimpi. " _I love you, sleep tight_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di _dorm_ Bangtan. Seokjin bangun paling pagi, seperti biasa, dan mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika mendapati ranjang Yoongi masih rapi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda ditempati semalaman. Seingatnya Yoongi ikut pulang bersama mereka kemarin.

Seokjin menguap lebar-lebar, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Dan matanya terbuka selebar mulutnya ketika mendapati pemandangan langka di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Yoongi tertidur nyenyak diatas tubuh Jimin.

"Wow—" Seokjin bergumam kagum seraya melangkah kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, dengan cepat membuka aplikasi kamera dan segera mengendap-endap kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menjepret momen Jimin dan Yoongi yang benar-benar langka itu.

Baru Seokjin hendak menekan tombol _shutter,_ eh—

"SELAMAT PAGI EOMONIM! PAGI INI SARAPAN APA?"

Jung Hoseok sudah bangun rupanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BENERAN END.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAHAHAHA. Hai. Apa kabar. Have a great Sunday! Another drabble, semoga suka. Hehe. Review mungkin?


End file.
